A Magical World
by LChandler2009
Summary: Twilight/covenant crossover. When Camille Danvers moves to Forks she dosent expect anything exciting to happen, But when she meets Mason Black her world will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for reading my fan fic. This is the first story that I have written that isn't a one-shot. Please review and let me know how I am doing. Thanks.

The law of the power stated that only the first born male would receive the power. And for over a century that law stood firm. Well, until me that is.

My name is Camille Danvers and I am 18 years old. I take after my father in looks, dirty blond hair and clear blue eyes with slightly tan skin. And even though you probably know this, I am a girl.

But that's not the only way I defy the law of the covenant. I am also the second born child and the second to receive the power in one family. I have an older brother, Caleb Danvers, who is 19. Caleb is tall, dark and handsome, taking after our mother in coloring. He is the oldest in the covenant.

There are three others in our secrete little group. After Caleb there is Pogue Perry. He was also 19 and the fun-loving one of your group. He rode a Ducati motorcycle and like the other guys he was on the swim team (and between you and me, he had the best body on the team). Reid Garwin came next in our little procession. He had platinum blond hair and green eyes the made any girl swoon. He was the trouble maker of our group. Unfortunately he was also the one who liked to use the power the most. You see, the more you use the power the more addicted you become to it, until you can't stop using and it ages you. My father William Danvers III had become so addicted to the power that by the time he was 43 he looked old enough of be 100. We were all afraid the Reid would follow the same path.

The last guy in our group, and my favorite, was Tyler Simms. He was the shy boyish one with brown hair and deep brown eyes that you could almost drown in. We were closet in age, him being only 6 months older than me, so we naturally got along better but I still love all of them the same. In order it was Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler and then me, the baby of the group.

One year ago the long thought extinct heir to the Putnam power showed up and fought my brother for his power. Caleb won naturally but chases body was never found, so there are chances of him still being alive. My father had willed Caleb his power to help Caleb knowing he would die. This was surprising considering that he was selfish when it came to his power and he never once had told Caleb or me that he loved us.

This is why my mother and I are moving. The house held to many memories and even though they hardly spoke to each other the last 5 years, I knew she missed him. So we packed up and left our old family house with Caleb and his girlfriend, Sarah, to move to the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

This decision would forever change my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Please Review.

It was about 2 in the afternoon when we made it to our new house. It was on the outskirts of town and had a similar look to our old house except it only had two floors. More than enough room in my opinion.

Almost everything was ready in the house except our personal belongings and by 3 everything was perfect. I loved my room. It was painted a lovely rose color with my fluffy white feather bed on the far wall, but my favorite part was the large window seat that looked out into the woods.

"Honey," my mom called. "I was wondering if you wanted to go up to Port Angeles, and do some shopping?"

I smiled. She sounded better already. I quickly shouted "ok" and ran out to the car with my mom, not wanting her to be hurt by me not wanting to go.

We chatted idly for the next few hours while we shopped. It had been a while since we had a girl's day out. After my father had become addicted to his power she had become somewhat of an alcoholic but it seemed like it was changing.

At around 6 we decided to stop at a little Italian restaurant for dinner. It was somewhat busy but the people who caught my attention was a large party of 10. They were unnaturally beautiful. All but two were deathly pale, they were probably Native American. The younger of the two caught my attention the most. He had the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen, and for a second our eyes met. His face turned from confused to surprise then to awe in a matter of moments. I quickly looked away as the hostess led us to our table. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) our table was quite close to his table.

I quietly sat down, thankful that I was at least facing away from him. I would probably not be able to take my eyes off him if I was facing the other way. I blushed as I heard a loud booming laugh from the largest boy at the green eyed boy's table and I could feel his eyes burning into my back. I sunk down into my chair.

"What's gotten into you?" My mother asked with amusement lacing her voice. Ugh, she knew exactly what happened. Her voice dropped. "It doesn't have anything to do with that boy who's staring at you no dose it?"

"Mom!" I wined, begging her to forget it.

"Oh, what will the boys think!? Their little Camille all grown up and making boys drool over her. Although I have waited long enough for you to show any interest in a boy." Ok now she was just being cruel.

I took a deep breath. "Mother, are you quite finished yet? Besides I don't even know him. And Caleb, Reid, Pogue and Tyler would destroy him. Literally."

She smiled and took a sip of her wine. "Whatever you say darling." I breathed a sigh of relief as the waiter approached.

"Good evening ladies, my name is Mark and I will be your server for tonight. What can I get for you?" He smiled with his eyes intent on me.

"Umm….I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli please." I replied. He quickly jotted it down and reluctantly turned to my mother.

"And you Ma'am?"

"I'll have the same, thank you." She replied. Mark gave one last smile to me and went to fill our orders. I blushed and shook my head, but became slightly alarmed when I heard a growl from behind me.

My mother laughed at me. "Oh my darling, what am I going to do with you?"

I smiled and decided to change the subject. "So mom what are we goanna do now that were here?" I was truly curious to what her plan was.

She smiles softly. "I think I'm going to start painting again. It has been such a long time since I've painted. Before your father…became 'ill' I think." Her smile became sad as she thought about him. "What about you honey? What do YOU want to do now that you don't have 4 boys to watch over?"

I sat silently, thinking. What would I do? "Well I guess I could start to compose music again." Music had always been my passion. Especially piano.

"Oh that would be wonderful." She exclaimed as the waiter brought our food.

We talked the rest of the night, and when we got up to leave, I was surprised to see the boy and his party still there. They were there long before we had gotten there. What could possibly take so long?

"Honey, I'm going to the restroom real quick. Why don't you wait outside?" And she was gone before I could reply. Sighing I made my way out into the cold damp air.

I was surprised when not 10 seconds later the green eyed boy came outside.

"Hey." He greeted. "I'm Mason. Mason Black."

"ummm….Camille Danvers. Nice to meet you." I stuttered still in shock he was talking to me.

"Are you new around here?"

"Yep." I said while popping the 'p'. "From Ipswich Massachusetts to Forks."

A smile lit up on his face. "Rely? Wow what a coincidence. My family and I also live in forks."

I smiled in return. "Is that your family inside?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. The blond man is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and the woman to his right is my mother, Esme Cullen. The other two blonds are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Their twins. Then the brunette is their younger sister Isabella Hale. They are Esme's sisters' kids and when she died she adopted them. Then there is Emmett, the big one, and Alice, the pixie, Cullen. He's dating rose and she's dating Jasper. The two with bronze hair are Edward and Renesme Cullen. Edward is dating Bella and Nessie is dating my older brother Jacob, as you can see he's the only one left."

I stared at him is shock. They adopted 8 kids? Wow these people must be saints. "Wow. Big family." I said stating the obvious.

"Yep" he said happily. "What about you? Any siblings?"

I nodded. "Well I have on biological brother. His name is Caleb. And I have three other brothers who are friends but were close enough to be siblings. Their names are Pogue, Reid and Tyler. Then there's me. The baby of the family." I explained. I could see my mom coming towards us.

His expression seemed to sadden as he said" I guess you have to go now?" I nodded sadly too. Then he smiled again. "Hey! Maybe we can hang out sometime? Maybe tomorrow?" He seemed so hopeful that I had to say yes.

"Great. Meet me at the little diner just in town at noon tomorrow." He quickly leaned down and kissed my cheek before sauntering inside.

"Ready to go?" My mom asked with a grin on her face. I was still frozen with shock that all I could do was nod dumbly.

Later that night as I crawled into bed I knew my dreams would be filled with Mason Black and his piercing green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Here chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. If you have an opinion on how the story should turn out let me know.

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. Today I had a date with Mason. I was so excited that I practically skipped down the stairs. My mother was already in the kitchen reading the paper. She smirked at me.

"Well, well, well. Someone sure is happy this morning." I beamed at her as I grabbed an orange from the basket on the counter. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that handsome devil you were talking to last night now would it?"

I giggled. "Why yes mother. As a matter of fact it does. I'm having lunch with him at 12 today." I was practically wiggling in my seat with happiness.

She laughed. "You remind me of myself when I went on my first date with you father." She sighed fondly as she remembered back. "It seems like only yesterday I first saw him. He was the most charming boy I had ever met. It was love at first sight." We sat in silence remembering.

The rest of the morning was spent puttering around till it was time to get ready. It was rainy (big surprise) and quite chilly out, so I opted to wear a long-sleeved red blouse and a pair of dark jeans. I also threw on a pair of plain black converse.

Now my hair, I knew would just not listen to me. So instead of fighting with it I simply pulled it back into a low ponytail. After checking my appearance I grabbed my keys and my purse and got into my glossy black mustang. My brother had gotten it for me as a graduation present.

Thinking of my brother brought back the conversation we had earlier over the phone.

"So how is my favorite sister?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm doing well. And Caleb, I'm your only sister." I laughed.

"How do you like Washington? What's the weather like?" I groaned. He just had to remind me of the weather.

"Well the weather is cold, rainy, and miserable. But I think I might rely like it here." I said cryptically. I could practically hear him frown on the other end of the phone.

"What do you mean you might like it there? This wouldn't be due to a boy now would it?" I sighed. Of course he had to go into big brother mode.

"It might. I met him at a restaurant last night in Port Angeles. He asked me to meet him at the local diner today. I'm meeting him at noon." I heard him give a heavy sigh.

"Of course you start looking for a guy when I'm not around to scare them off." In the background I heard Reid shout 'what do you mean she's looking for a guy'. I chuckled.

"Look, just let me see where this leads. If it goes good I will let you have your fun. But now I have to go get ready. Give my love to the guys and Sarah and Kate. Oh and Caleb you should call mom later. She is doing rely well. Well love you. Bye." And I quickly hung up.

I was brought out of my memories as I reached the diner. There were a few cars there, but I wasn't sure if Mason was there yet. I quickly parked and ran indoors out of the rain. I quickly surveyed the building and a smile lit up on my face.

Mason was there sitting at a small table in a secluded area. I blushed when his face lit up after he saw me heading over to the table.

"I'm glad you made it." He said with a smile as I took my seat.

"Why wouldn't I have come?" I asked slightly flirting.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "So did you have a good morning?

"Yes. Although it went by very slow." He looked confused. "I was excited about seeing you." I confessed.

He smiled again and reached over the table to hold my hand. "I know how you feel. I was anxious to see you again too."

We sat in silence for a few minutes just smiling at each other. Then an idea began to form in my head. "Hey, why don't we play 20 questions? I want to know more about you."

He nodded eagerly and launched into asking questions. They ranged from age (18), to favorite color (light pink), to favorite hobby (playing piano and swimming) and much more. When it was my turn I learned we had a lot in common. He was musically inclined (guitar), loved reading and had been on his school swim team.

We talked for hours, and as time went on I realized how incredible he was. He wasn't like other boys who only wanted a girl on his arm and didn't care about her. He wanted a deep meaningful relationship. Something I wanted more than anything. I could see myself falling very hard for him and then I had to ask myself, was I already falling? Was it even possible?

But our happy little world was shattered when a tall man walked up to us. He had dark hair and was very familiar. It wasn't until I looked into his eyes I realize the danger I was in.

Standing before me was none other than Chase Collins. The fifth bloodline. I felt my body go rigid and my blood grow cold.

"Why if it isn't Camille Danvers. A bit far from home aren't you?" He said menacingly. "I'm surprised rely. I would have thought that Caleb would watch out for the women in his life a bit more after what had happened last time."

I glared at him and shot a worried glance at Mason. What could I do? I couldn't defend myself with all these mortals around. "What do you want Chase?" I growled lowly.

He leaned dangerously close to me. "The same thing that John Putnam wanted. To preserve my bloodline."

I felt vomit rise in my throat. Preserve his bloodline? "Your Insane" I snapped and looked to mason. "We need to leave now." I said and quickly took his hand and lead him toward the door, brushing past chase. "Wait, Camille what's going on?" Mason asked. I ignored him and continued to pull him towards the door. But before I could make it out the door Chase materialized in front of me.

Mason jumped back and muttered "What the hell?"

"Before you leave Camille I have a message for your brothers. Tell them to will me their powers and I will let the people they love live." And then he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here's the next chapter. I think I have everything in here but if I left anything out please let me know and I will fix it. Please review.

I stood there frozen in horror. He had exposed me in front of mason. He wouldn't want anything to do with me now.

"What was that, Camille?" He asked quietly. I hung my head.

"I….I can't explain here." I whispered in shame.

He surprised me by gently cupping my face in his abnormally warm hands. "Hey, don't be sad. You're not the only one with a secrete. Let's go to my house and we will exchange stories." I nodded Weakley and followed him to his house where I would break the silence of the covenant.

The Cullen's house was beautiful to say the least. Large and white with a wall of glass it was like nothing I had ever seen. My heart threatened to beat out of my chest as I thought about what I was about to do.

"Are you ok?" Mason asked as he walked me to the front door. I nodded slightly and followed him into the house. Just inside the foyer stood the entire family. How had they known we were here? I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Dr. Cullen stepped forward first. "Hello, you must be Camille." Her voice was very motherly. I shyly nodded and said hello. "My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and our children Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Reneseme. We welcome you to our home. We have also been looking forward to seeing you." I nodded to each of them.

Esme stepped forward. "Mason said you something happened at the diner. Why don't we go into the living room and discuss this." I followed silently. Mason must have called and told them we were coming and what had happened.

We all sat on the light tan couches. I was slightly surprised when Mason just dove right in. "Ok well the reasons were here is because a boy showed up and he had this ability to disappear. And he knows Camille. I told her that in exchange for her story we would tell her ours." The family nodded in agreement. "Camille, you have the floor."

"There exists a power that has been passed down in my family, and the families of my friends, for generations. No one knows how the power came to be. Not even the book of damnation, a book chronicling the generations of the covenant, recorded its beginning. But those who have mastered it have always been hunted. In the middle of the 17th century many escaped the brutal witch hunting's in England and France by coming to America. As the brutal prosecution spread through Massachusetts the families of Ipswich formed a coven of silence. Originally there were 5 families. Danvers, Perry, Garwin, Simms, and Putnam. Not long after John Putnam was condemned of being a witch. Angered that the other 4 families wouldn't help he secretly conceived a child with a woman, Goody Pope, by using a spell to visit her in her sleep. Through her mind. This was unknown to us until 2 years ago when a new student came to Ipswich. His name was Chase Collins. The boy that showed up today" I paused to let them wrap their minds around the information.

"We didn't know he had the power at first. My brother had accidently witnessed him using so we decided to check his records. His original name was Chase Pope. He killed his parents on 18th birthday to obtain more power. But he became addicted to the power and craved more. That was the reason he came to Ipswich. He wanted, and still does want, my brother's powers. It ended up coming down to a battle and we won, but now he's back. With a new motive. He wants to continue his bloodline with another covenant member."

They stared at me in awe. Well at least there not freaking out I thought. Then Carlisle spoke. "Can you tell us more about this power?"

I nodded. "Essentially the power is passed from father to son. I am the only girl to ever receive the power. At 13 you get a taste of power and then at 18 you ascend. Ascension is when you get your full power. The process is very painful. But there's a catch. The power is addictive. The more you use the more you need to use. It's like a drug."

Carlisle looked excited to be learning about the power. I could tell he was a scholar at heart. I took a deep breath and looked to Mason. His brow was frowned in concentration. I wondered what he thought of all this.

"What happens if you use a lot?" He asked softly. I winced.

"The power, if used excessively, drains your life. It can take hours, days, months, and even years off your life." I took a deep breath. I slowly reached into my purse and removed a picture taken of my father taken one year before his death. I passed it to Carlisle and he passed it on the rest of the family.

"This is William Danvers III…..My father." They gasped. "This picture was taken when he was 43 years old. He was addicted to the power. He died 2 years ago."

Esme stood and moved to my side. She put a cold arm around my shoulders. "Oh, sweetie." I smiled at her.

Mason broke the silence. "This Chase, he wanted your brothers to will him their powers. Why don't they just will it to him?"

I shook my head. "Because the power is your life. Will it away and you die. My father willed Caleb his power when he was fighting Chase." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Wait you said that Chase wanted to produce a child with a member of the covenant. I thought you said you were the only girl to be born into the covenant." Emmett asked. I was slightly surprised. He didn't seem to be the kind of guy to pick up on that.

"I am. He wants me to bear him a child. If I were to bear him a child, it would be more powerful than anything anyone has ever seen. It would mix 2 bloodlines." I said in disgust. Mason seemed to shake after I said that. "Now I've told you my story. Let's hear yours."

Mason calmed himself and looked me in the eyes. "Do you believe in vampires and werewolves?"

Again please review so I know if I'm doing ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Could this be real? Could Vampires and Werewolves rely exist? I know I shouldn't be surprised but I never thought Vampires would be real. All I could do was gawk at them in astonishment.

"So vampires and werewolves exist? That's….just…..wow." I stammered. "So how are all of you tied together?"

"I'll take that question." Carlisle said. "I was the first to be changed. I traveled around alone until I found Edward in a Chicago hospital in 1901. He was the first I changed. Esme was next and then Rosalie. She later changed Emmett. Alice and Jasper found us not long after. Edward then met Bella while she was still human. She gave birth to Renesme not long after they got married, and she was changed after. Renesme then married Jacob and they had Mason."

I just stared at them. Did he just say that he was a GREAT-GRANDFATHER? And that Renesme was Masons MOTHER? She looked barley older than him. Hell his grandparents looked the same age as him.

"So you're telling me that your grandparents and parents and uncles and aunts are the same age as you? And your father turns into a giant wolf? Not to mention that you do too?" I asked. Mason nodded his head wearily. "That is awesome!" I exclaimed.

They all laughed. Well everyone except Mason that is. He stood up and walked out the front door. I looked to his family. Edward shook his head. "He has something else to tell you. Go to him."

It was raining lightly as I exited the house. Mason was standing at the edge of the porch. I quietly stepped to his left.

"What's wrong, Mason?" Knowing he was upset made me want to cry.

"There's something I need to tell you, but I don't know how you're going to take it." He turned to me quickly and grasped my arms as he looked into my eyes fiercely. "I don't want to scare you off."

I placed my hands just under his chin and rubbed my thumbs over his cheeks. "There's no way you could scare me off. I didn't go running when you told me about your furry little problem, now did I? Now tell me."

He sighed. "Werewolves have a special gift. It's called imprinting. Basically when we see our soul mate everything changes. It's like seeing the sun for the first time. You are so enchanted by he you ant look away. All your ties to earth are cut and replaced by an iron thread that is your imprint. Camille, I imprinted on you."

I stood there frozen. I was Masons imprint? Out of everything I had learned today, this was the most unbelievable. How could this man, this incredibly beautiful, kind, strong man be eternally tied to me?

"Why me?" I asked weakly.

He smiled. "You complete me. You are everything I want to be. You're smart, kind, beautiful, sexy and unique. I've seen into your mind. You are totally selfless. You gave up going to Harvard to move across the country when your mother asked. I have never met, and never will again, someone like you."

His words were so passionate and so loving. No one had ever spoken to me like this before. Swallowing my fear I threw myself into his arms and kissed him. It was a soft loving kiss that cleansed the soul.

Pulling away I looked into his eyes. "I can't say I love you, even though I would like to. There is still so much we don't know about each other and we've only known each other for one day. But I am falling for. Falling hard. Can we take this slow?"

His smile was so radiant, it would shame the sun. "Yes! I mean, of course its ok!" He frowned suddenly. "But…..can I still kiss you?"

I burst out laughing, and kissed him again before hugging him. Then I remembered something he had said earlier. I pulled back to look in his eyes.

"What do you mean 'you've seen into my mind?" A guilty look passed over his face. It reminded me of Reid whenever I caught him using.

"Oh, That. Well vampires sometimes have these special gifts. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. Alice can see the future. Grandpa Edward can read minds. Grandma Bella is a shield, meaning that she can shield herself and those around her from mental attacks. My mom can project her thoughts to other people by touching them and I can read peoples thoughts." He explained, not looking me in the eye.

"You can read my thoughts?" I squeaked

He looked frustrated. "Only sometimes. Sometimes you thoughts are clear but other times, it's like being on a bad frequency on a radio. You can make out certain words but it's hard to decipher. I'm begging to think that maybe it has something to do with the power."

I breathed a sigh of relief and went back into his arms.

'Well, at least he can't read all my thoughts.'

Please review!


End file.
